Hell or love?
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: Chuck finds Blair in hell after he declares war against her. How will he save her?
1. Hell

**Hi, really didn´t like the way episode 4 went down, so here is my story how it such go. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Hell or love?**

Chuck was angry at Blair for driving Eva away. Eva had been so kind and pure- she had made him a better person. He decided to take everything away from Blair, he wanted her to suffer and cry.

Blair´s place at Columbia was taken from her as Chuck spread horrible gossip stories about her. Blair tried to date new guys all of whom Chuck drove away from her. He thought revenge was a good way of forgetting but it didn't mean that it was right or solving any issues.

Chuck was lying on the bed with his half empty scotch bottle. His thoughts were on Blair, he hoped she suffered as much pain as he had.

Suddenly his door bell rang, Chuck walked up to answer the door. Serena was standing outside; she looked flushed- like she had run the whole way over.

"S, what can I do for you? Maybe help get your sweaty clothes off?"Chuck asked in his drawl. Serena suddenly looked angry at Chuck.

"Blair, is dying, she tried to take her own life," Serena´s voice sounded broken.

"That can´t be, Blair is only making you say that to hurt me," Chuck said in a sharp tone.

"Well, then let's just say bye, bye, Blair," Serena turned around. Chuck saw tears running down Serena´s cheeks, maybe Serena wasn't lying to him.

Before he could ask Serena any more she was gone. Chuck went to see Nate; Nate was running out the door.

"Nate, is it true about Blair?" Chuck asked as Nate looked up to see him.

"Yes, Blair, couldn't handle all that pressure you put on her, so she tried to take her own life, are you happy now?" Nate said- his voice cold and lifeless. Chuck had heard Nate talk to him like that before, but only once- when he'd found out the Chuck had slept with Blair.

"No, I didn't want Blair to take her own life, I only wanted to make her understand how much she hurt me," Chuck said looking in disbelief.

Nate looked at him with disgust "Well, congratulations, you won."

Chuck stood there, Nate had lost his temper and stormed off and Serena had given him a look of anger.

Even Dan Humphrey had given him a disgusted look. Chuck went to see Blair. He had brought Blair´s favorite flowers peonies.

What Chuck saw was so much worst then he could have imagined. Blair was pale with 5 different machines and way too many IVs hooked up to her.

Chuck walked in; he couldn't believe Blair Waldorf could be laying there looking so lifeless.

Eleanor was standing by Blair's side.

Eleanor looked as Chuck walks in and said "how dare you come here!"

"I´m, sorry, Eleanor," Chuck said in a low tone. Eleanor flared angrily at him.

"I nearly lost my daughter and I could still lose her," Eleanor sounded weak- Chuck had never heard her that way and neither had Blair.

Eleanor left Chuck and gave him dirty looks as she walked out. Chuck walked over to Blair´s bed to sit beside her. Chuck took Blair´s hand in his own as he whispered "I'm so sorry, Blair."

Chuck thought of all the times Blair stood by his side, all that pain with Bart´s dead, the shit with Jack and Eva.

Chuck knew himself that they were even now, Blair had had Nate, Carter and Jack- three people that had ruined things for them.

"Blair, I wish we could start over," Chuck whispered in a soft voice as he kissed Blair´s hand.

Blair was getting better said the doctor. Chuck stayed by her side to see if she would wake up.

Blair´s dreams seemed to be nightmares all of them. Blair whimpered his name in her coma.

"Chuck, I-I-did not want to hurt ..you," Blair cried in her sleep. Chuck took her hand and he touched her sweaty forehead.

Chuck wiped the sweat of her face as Blair calmed down again. She had a very nasty cut on her arm; it went from her hand to her arm.

Blair had been bulimic but she had never cut herself. Chuck felt bad as he looked at the nasty cut.

Chuck held her hand as she slept on. Chuck couldn't stand that he had hurt Blair so badly. He wanted to hurt her but this was too far.

"Blair, I promise to help you and to stay by your side," he whispered as he moved his lips over her hand. Chuck called Mike to see if he could find anything on Blair´s sudden suicide attempt. Mike told him that Blair had been having more bulimic relapses and she had been spotted at a private hospital. There was no information on what she had been doing at the private hospital at all.

Chuck asked Blair´s doctor if he had any information on the private hospital, he had none because it was private. Blair must have used another name when she went to the hospital. Chuck thought about names that Blair would use, but none of them worked.

After awhile Chuck saw the name Clair Meester. Chuck found out that Blair had miscarried. Chuck heart stopped for a brief moment. The baby could have been conceived right before the whole Jack thing. That meant that Blair had been pregnant in Paris and she had lost the baby recently. That must be why she was so eager to say that she didn't love him.

Chuck had to wait to see Blair open her eyes, and see her look at him. He knew that Blair would hate him when she woke up.

Blair had gone through hell, and because of him and his anger Blair was lying here in this white bed. Her lips were still cherry red and she looked like snow-white, Chuck wished he was her prince.

"Come back to me, snow-white," Chuck said as he leaned in to kiss her. Her lips were warm and soft just the way he remembers them to be.

Blair suddenly stirred.


	2. A distend memory

**Hi, to all you that like Dirty Games, I have a new short story up You teaser. I think to make it into more chapters, what do you say to that?

* * *

Hell or love?**

**Chapter 2**

A distant memory

"Chuck," Blair´s curious voice called out as she looked at him. She thought she was dreaming Chuck couldn't be here by her side.

"Blair," Chuck said in a chocked voice. Blair´s eyes suddenly darkened as she understood why Chuck was really here with her.

"Are you here to torture me some more?" Blair asked in her low and horce voice. Blair looked away as Chuck says "Why, Blair?"

Blair did not answer his question, after all this shit Chuck didn't deserve an answer at all. Blair kept her eyes on the window. Chuck gazed at her desperately.

Blair remembered only too well the steel of the knife cutting her flesh as the blood ran. She had felt peace for a short time no Eva, no Chuck, no anything.

Brady, her own little bundle of joy was gone. She had held him. He was so tiny and feeble. Her own miniature Chuck, even in his not born size Blair could see Chuck in him.

_"I am sorry, Mss. he is not going to live," The doctor said in a consultant tone. Blair looked as he held this way too tiny baby up to her. _**_The baby had big eyes and very big head just like Chuck_**_, Blair thought._

Blair couldn't hold her tears at bay anymore. The tears ran down her cheeks, as she thinks about Brady.

Chuck was shocked as Blair´s tears ran down her face. Blair wasn't a person that cried in front of people and least of all Chuck.

That stupid Eva had turned up and Blair had hated her. Brady was dead- the only thing she had that was Chuck´s.

Chuck tried to embrace her but Blair just moved away. She had a hard time after Jack, Paris and Eva.

She remembered taking the pregnancy test before Paris- Blair just knew she was pregnant. She had had a hard time in hiding it in Paris with Serena.

Brady died after she lost Colombia, Blair´s bulimic relapses returned and Brady just couldn't live.

Blair thought she could get through anything but the way Chuck had pushed her was just too much.

She had to tell him about Brady.

"Blair, I am sorry," Chuck said his voice shaky as he tried again to embrace her. Blair lay her hand down on his.

"Say that to Brady," Blair said in a cold tone as she dragged her hand back.

Chuck looked at her in a confused way.

"Brady was your son," Blair told him as she saw his confusion.

Chuck knew about miscarriage but he didn't know that Blair had named the baby. Blair looked at him in a say- something –look.

"Blair, we had a son?" Chuck asked as he felt his heart sink. Blair bit her lip in a sad manner.

"Yes, we had the most beautiful little thing," Blair said sounding distant.

"Where did you bury him?" Chuck asked as he looked at Blair. Blair hesitated for a second and said "Near your father´s grave."

"Brady is the reason, I attempted suicide, he was everything to me," Blair told him as she walked back to the bed.

Chuck had been wrong about Blair being cold and heartless she loved Brady and still did.

"I am sorry too- about Eva, I wanted her out off your life it was a wrong thing to do," Blair said in a lifeless tone. Chuck couldn't stand the thought of Brady just lying there, he hadn't seen their baby but he must have been beautiful.

Chuck stayed the whole day. Blair did not speak with him the rest of the day, she was ignoring him. She had told him and now she felt her heart rise again, it felt good to tell him about Brady. Brady had been Blair´s greatest secret.

Chuck left the evening to see Brady´s grave. Chuck walked in to the graveyard this was his worst place to been- except hospitals. Chuck saw the little grave stone.

_Brady Bartholomew Waldorf_

Chuck looked at the name and he brook down.

Blair had kept his little boy a secret and now he was gone. Chuck Bass wasn't a weak person but this moment he felt weak and alone.

_Wonder what Blair must have felt? _Chuck thought sadly.

He went home after placing flowers in Brady and Bart´s graves. The trip home was like walking in a cloud. He did not see or feel anything. Chuck was so emotionally out of it that he didn't drink. Chuck fell asleep dreaming about Brady.

_"Daddy, Daddy, look what I got," Brady called as he ran up to Chuck. The little boy had dark hair with doe like eyes and a smirk on his face. _

_Brady was holding a lollipop that he showed it to Chuck._

_"Is it nice? Mummy gave me it," Brady said in a cheerful tone. Chuck bowed down to look at Brady´s lollipop. It had nice colors._

_"It is nice," Chuck said as he stroked Brady´s hair. Chuck looked up as Blair came running over to them._

_"Brady, baby, you mustn't run away from mummy," Blair said in a breathless voice. Chuck looked at his Blair, she was stunning with her brown curly hair, cheery red lips and doe like eyes._

_"Don't worry, sweetheart, he ran to me," Chuck told her as Blair embraced him. _

Chuck woke with a jolt, Blair had been there and Brady. Blair had been so happy and Brady was so tiny.

Chuck couldn't fall back to sleep, so he went to see Blair again. Blair was asleep but she was sleeping very restlessly and kept muttering Brady´s name and his own name. Chuck walked up and started to caress her hair.

"Blair, I still love you," Chuck said in a soft whisper. Blair stopped stirring and fell back to sleep. Chuck stayed by her side. Every time Blair had a nightmare Chuck whispered calming things to her and stroked her hair.

Blair suddenly grabbed his hand as she whimpered. Chuck felt pain and hated himself for making her feel this pain. Blair´s tears ran down her cheeks again as Chuck wiped them away.

He made Blair a promise to stay this time. Chuck knew this was going to be hard and Blair wouldn't be forgiving him so easily.


	3. We have to face reality

**Hi, Thanks to Neerun my Beta and to you how read this :).

* * *

**

Hell or love?

**Chapter 3**

**We have to face reality**

Blair woke as she felt the sun irritating her eyes. Blair looked up and found a sleeping Chuck; he was sitting by her side. Blair only remembered to well all the times she woke and looked to see Chuck´s sleeping form.

Blair felt her heart sink, she would never feel that his body next to hers again. Eva and the death of Brady were still fresh in her mind. Chuck had declared war and Brady was an innocent victim to it.

How was she supposed to forget Brady and move on? Brady was their baby, her little boy, the one thing that was that was giving her hope and happiness.

Blair looked at Chuck and sighed. He is handsome there was no denying it.

She still felt something for him. Chuck opened his eyes as he saw Blair looking at him. Blair quickly turned her eyes away from him.

"Slept well?" Chuck asked. He rose himself up in the chair.

"Yes, I did," Blair said shortly as she looked for her bathrobe, Chuck saw it and gave it to Blair.

"Thanks," Blair said in a weak tone. Brady had been in Blair´s dream again.

Chuck knew Blair´s morning habits and she liked to put on her bathrobe and have a cup of coffee. Chuck got up to get the coffee for her.

Blair looked as Chuck went out and came back with two cups of coffee with croissants.

She smiled as Chuck put the tray down and sat himself down again.

They ate in silence- Blair was gazing out of the window. Chuck couldn't stand the deadly silence between them anymore" Blair, we need to know where we stand?"

"You tell me, our war is over, we have one casualty," Blair told him her voice sounding cold and stiff.

"Blair, how can you say that?" Chuck asked in disbelief.

"You told me, you vs. me remember," Blair said her voice was ringing in his ears.

"That was foolish of me to say," Chuck´s voice was full of self disgust.

"Brady is gone, I want rest," Blair said as she turned the nurse that just had walked in.

"Please escort Mr. Bass out," Blair said as she walked to the bed. Chuck looked at Blair in anger but what could he do? Blair had made it clear that she want this war to end.

Chuck knew in his heart that Blair was right.

Brady was innocent in the whole war of anger.

Eva wasn't worth losing Brady over.

Chuck walked home and did not look as the road just kept going on. His thoughts were on Blair and Brady.

"Maybe Chuck regrets what he has done?" Serena said after Blair told her about Chuck´s visits.

"Serena, he has to do more than visit me," Blair said as she looked out of the window.

Serena left but promised to come back and visit her.

Nate tried to get Chuck to listen to reason "Please, don't drink yourself into a stupor."

Chuck ignored Nate as he drank the scotch bottle empty.

"She…had..him.." Chuck said in a slurred voice.

"Had what?" Nate asked not getting a thing Chuck was saying now.

"Brady," Chuck said as he reached for a bottle more. Nate senses the danger and moved the bottle out of Chuck´s reach.

"Chuck, not so fast," Nate said in a teasing tone. Chuck glared angrily at him.

After awhile Chuck said "Blair had..a child and she ..lost him..because of me." Chuck´s voice broke at the end. Nate had never heard Chuck so broken before even when his father died, Chuck hadn't sounded that broken.

Chuck fell asleep thinking about Blair. The next day Blair was looking more dark and sad.

"I want a child," Blair said to Chuck as he came to visit her.

"What?" Chuck asked in total shock. Blair looked at him and said "the least you can do is to give me a child." Blair said again. Chuck really thought that she had lost it.

"Don't look at me like that, Chuck just give me what I want," Blair said her voice sounding demanding.

"Blair, you don't know what you are saying," Chuck said trying to reason with her. Blair suddenly jumped him. Blair kissed him and Chuck looked totally shocked.

Chuck did not move his lips at all as Blair kissed him, but after awhile Chuck lips locked over hers. The kiss gets heated and Blair leaned into him.

The passion was still there no doubt about it. Chuck still felt something for Blair and Blair felt it to.

The kiss deepened and Chuck wrapped his arms around her. Blair started to stroke Chuck´s hair. Chuck loved the way Blair´s dainty hands roamed about in his hair.

Chuck hand was on her back. Blair moaned as Chuck´s hand went down her back to her ass. Chuck lifted Blair up and Blair hooked her legs around his waist. He moved her back to bed and lay her down. They both just lay there and kissed.

"Blair," Chuck said in a husky tone as Blair moved her hips up and down. Her wet heat touched his erected cock and Chuck groaned as Blair smirked. Chuck´s brain was screaming "NO" while his heart was screaming "YES." He looked down at Blair her eyes hooded with lust and want, after all this time that love was still there.

"We can´t do it here," Chuck choked out and Blair´s lust vanished and was replaced with anger.

"Fuck you," Blair barked at him as she rose herself from the bed.

"You can destroy my life but give me a child no," Blair voice broke as she dragged herself away from Chuck. He rose and pulled her back to him.

"I can´t do this to you," Chuck said in a weak tone. Blair eyes darkened and she said "go to Eva, I don't care."

"No, she isn't the one I want," Chuck said after a short pause.

Blair´s eyes filled with tears and she cried, Chuck just held her. The need time to find themselves again.

"We need to face reality and I need to make it up to you," Chuck said in an honest voice.

"Yes, we must," Blair replied in a slow but steady tone.


	4. Be coming clean

**Hi, thanks to my Beta and to you guy that read this story. :)

* * *

Hell or love?**

**Chapter 4 **

**Be coming clean**

Once Blair went home Chuck came to visit her and they spent the day together looking at pictures of Brady.

"Wow, he was so tiny," Chuck said in amazement as Blair showed him the birth pictures.

"Yes, he was 8 months when I lost him," Blair said in a sad tone. Blair´s hand shook as she held the picture. Chuck took her hand in his and whispered "It's my fault that you lost him." Blair didn't say anything to that.

They sat in silence as Blair was trying to hold her tears at bay. Chuck lifted Blair´s hand to kiss it. Blair shuddered at Chuck´s gentle gesture. After awhile Chuck found the pacifier that should have been Brady's, it was purple and tiny. Chuck held it in his hands; this was what they could have had.

"I'd have loved to seen him just once," Chuck said in a slow but steady voice. Chuck had never thought about himself as a father but now he could, he wanted to be one. Bart hadn't been a very good dad but Chuck still loved him. Blair knew that too. She had also really wanted Brady.

They stay linked to together and Chuck said "let´s see Brady, shall we?"

Blair and Chuck walk to visit Brady´s grave. Both had flowers with them. They had flowers for both Brady and Bart. Blair was walking in front of Chuck.

Chuck suddenly laughed and Blair looked at him with surprise and Chuck told her "we would have three Basses in this family." Blair laughs too. yes they would have three Basses and that would be treble B´s.

Chuck looked at Blair and smiled, her laugh was one of the things Chuck missed.

They visit to the graves were quiet and Blair hummed a lullaby at Brady´s grave. Their way home was also quite and Blair was still walking in front of him.

Blair and Chuck spent weeks together, visiting Brady and Bart´s graves. One day Chuck saw how tired Blair was looking and he worried about her health. Chuck feared that her condition would return.

"Let's eat," Chuck suggested as he looked at Blair. She looked at Chuck and nodded, Chuck took her with him to a quite looking restaurant. He was glancing at her through the whole lunch and Blair felt uneasy.

The walk home and Chuck followed her up to the Waldorf apartment. Eleanor saw them coming and looked at Chuck with dislike, and Chuck couldn't blame her for feeling that way.

Blair had really suffered by his hand. Eleanor looked on as Chuck gave Blair a light kiss on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow," Chuck said in his drawl as he entered the elevator to go down.

One day on their way to Brady and Bart´s graves Chuck received a call. He excused himself and took it.

"Hi Chuck, its Nate, this is really important- a certain person has returned," Nate said. Chuck held the phone very still.

"Eva," Nate said in a low tone and Chuck´s hand shook. He decided keep her out off Blair sight. Blair really did not need Eva back and Chuck had to get rid of her.

"Nate, try to hold her off if, she tries looking for me," Chuck ordered in a hasty voice. This was bad for him and Blair. His relationship with Blair was growing slowly every day but something like this could wreck everything.

Chuck had to tell Blair about Eva´s return. Blair would find out if he did not tell her.

"Blair," Chuck said as he closed the phone. Blair looked at him and saw his worried face and asked "what is wrong?"

"Eva is back," Chuck said in a calm tone, he was trying not to make her sad or angry. Blair´s eyes darkened when Chuck said Eva´s name.

_So Eva that stupid French hussy is back Blair_ thought angrily.

"Well, why are you telling me this," Blair said in a sharp tone. Chuck knew that tone to well- it was Blair´s I-am-angry-at you- tone.

"We both know, we are not ready to face Eva or any other people that have made us lose Brady," Chuck said as he looked beggingly at Blair.

"No, we have to see Eva to move on," Blair said in a choke voice. Blair knew that, they had to face their demons one at a time and facing Eva was Blair´s demon.

Chuck and Blair went to see Eva; Eva was surprised to see both Chuck and Blair. Eva noticed that Chuck was holding Blair´s hand.

"Eva, I am sorry from hurting you" Blair said; she sounded like she meant it and Chuck looked at her with surprise.

Eva looked at Blair and don't know what to say. Chuck looked at Eva, she really was a sweet girl but Chuck´s heart belonged to Blair Waldorf, it had since the night at Victrola.

"We both came here to say we are sorry," Chuck said to Eva in a friendly tone. Eva glanced at him and knew Chuck meant it.

They left Eva with a lighter heart; Blair suddenly picked a hand full of leaves and threw them at Chuck. Chuck looked amazed by Blair´s playful side and he too picked a large handful of leaves up and threw them back at her. Blair and Chuck were laughing and trying to catch each other.

"Chuuuck," Blair wailed as Chuck lay her down in a stack with leaves and Chuck smirked.

_God she was beautiful- even with leaves all over her_ Chuck thought happily.

Chuck suddenly leaned down and captured her lips in a breath taking kiss. Blair locked eyes with him and kissed him back.

The love was still there and it wouldn't it never leave them; they both knew that even if they wouldn't say. Suddenly a little boy saw them and he looked like Brady and Blair jumped up in shock and Chuck held her to him.

A woman walked over to the boy and said "Will, please don't stair it is rude." She smiled apologetically at them. Chuck lifted Blair back on her feet and said "No problem, have a good day."

The woman took Will´s hand and walked off, but Chuck and Blair caught the boy saying "do they love each other like you love dad?"

"I think so dear," The woman said back to the boy.

Blair looked flushed all over and Chuck´s kiss. Chuck followed her home and kissed her goodbye on the cheek.

Blair was asleep as she felt fingers running down her chin and up her cheek. Blair thought she was dreaming when she opened her eyes and saw Chuck. Chuck was looking at her in a worried way.

"Chuck, what, how, when?" Blair said in wonder and Chuck just smiled at her.

"I came early to pick you up," Chuck said in his drawl that left Blair breathing hard. Suddenly Eleanor came in- she was holding the pacifier and said "what is this?"

Both Chuck and Blair looked at her with sudden shock. Blair hadn't told Eleanor about Brady.

"We need to talk," both Blair and Chuck said. They called everybody to come over.

Lily, Serena and Nate came. Blair and Chuck were holding hands and looked very quiet and Chuck said "Blair and I have decided to start over; we both lost someone very important to us."

Everybody looked at Chuck and Blair with surprise.

"I had a… miscarried," Blair said trying not to cry, Chuck held her tight to him.

The whole room went deadly quite as Blair went on "Brady, Chuck and I´s child would have been 3 months old today."

Lily looked sadly at Blair; she knew too well the guilt in losing a child. Eleanor looked at Blair with tears.

"Blair, why didn't you tell me about Brady?" Eleanor said sadly.

Blair bit her lips and said "I was afraid that I would lose him if I told anyone about him but I lost him anyways."

The rest of the day, Chuck stayed and he and Blair watched black and white movies together


	5. Starting new

**Hi, Thanks to my Beta for returing the chect oxox T**

**

* * *

****Hell or love?**

**Chapter 5**

**Starting new**

Blair and Chuck were moving forward very gently in their relationship, trying to spend as much time together without making each other feel sad or angry.

Blair was sitting down doing her homework on her lap when Chuck came in. His hair was windswept and his clothes looked wet.

"Why are you wet?" Blair asked as she looked at him with a questioningly.

"I ran over here and it rained and…Jenny is back," Chuck told her in a low tone. He really did not want to see Blair hurt. Blair´s peaceful face vanished very quickly.

"Chuck, don't say her name," Blair choked out and Chuck felt even worse for having to tell her this news.

Chuck looked at Blair with understandingly. Blair had told Jenny to leave and Chuck to stop saying her name. Blair was shaking in anger over this news. _Little J would wish she never had return to Upper East Side,_ Blair thought darkly.

Chuck knew what Blair is thinking and he said"I will go stand by you and try and get her as far away from New York as possible" B

Blair looked at him accusingly and said "yes, you will help with me as all of this is your mess."

Both Blair and Chuck went to see Jenny; Chuck really hated himself from ever sleeping with her.

Jenny was talking to Dam, when he saw Chuck and Blair he looked at them with bewildered; seeing them together again was very strange in his mind. Jenny looked up to as Chuck and Blair draw nearer to her. It also surprised her to see Chuck and Blair coming together.

"Hello, little J," Blair said in a collected voice.

"Hi, Blair, Chuck," Jenny said.

"I thought Blair threw you out off Upper East Side?" Chuck said sounding sharp.

Dan looked angry as he tried to defend Jenny- Chuck silenced him with one glance.

"Dan, Blair lost our son," Chuck said looking at Dan with irritation. Dan looked at Blair and felt bad; he hadn't thought Blair could look so broken.

"What does this have to do with Jenny?" Dan asked as he looked at Chuck with a strong dislike. Chuck and Dan would never be friends.

"Blair needs time to get over her sorrow and Jenny is making it hard on her and me," Chuck said.

"So, you and Blair are just going to banish Jenny forever?" Dan said sounding harsh.

"No, only till Blair is able to stand the sight of her." Chuck replied taking over the situation. Blair looked at him with gratitude.

Chuck took Blair´s hand as she looked at Jenny. Jenny said "well, I am sorry that you lost your baby." Chuck gave her a warning look. Dan glanced at Chuck was surprised over Chuck´s way of loving Blair.

Blair and Chuck left and Jenny promise not to return before starting at college.

Brady´s birthday would have been coming up this week. Blair looked at the calendar with sadness as she gazed at the date. Chuck came to see Blair and wanted to take her out.

Blair quickly closes her calendar and walked down to meet Chuck. Before they left Chuck sneaked a look into Blair´s calendar and saw Brady´s birthday. Chuck decided to celebrate Brady´s day.

Chuck bought cake and one candle and all the things that should have belonged to his son.

Blair was out the day she couldn't stand to stay at home. She went out shopping to forget. When it was starting to get dark she went home.

Blair cried the whole way home thinking about Brady´s little still body laying in her arms cold.

She opened the door with a shaky hand and saw Chuck. The whole room was filled with lights and colored balloons. On the table a cake could be seen with one light in it.

"Chuck, what is… this?" Blair asked in a choke voice.

"Happy non birthday Brady," Chuck said as he took her hand in his. Blair couldn't hold the tears back anymore. Chuck walked her over to the table and wanted her to blow that one candle out with him.

They both said "Happy non birthday Brady," and blew the candle out. Blair looked at the cake- it had small marzipan shoes in baby blue on it with white sugar flowers on.

"Oh, Chuck, this is so nice of you," Blair said as Chuck cut the cake.

"I want our son to know, that we care for him even if he isn't with us," Chuck said in a low tone. Blair and Chuck ate the cake together. Chuck showed her the teddy bear he had brought for Brady. Blair smiled, her tears still lingered in her eyes.

After they looked through all of Brady´s things Blair broke down so Chuck carried her upstairs to sleep. Chuck gazed down at sleeping Blair, she was so beautiful and thinking about losing her was too much for him to bear. Chuck lay her down on the bed. Blair´s doe like eyes opened and beg Chuck to stay with her.

Chuck lay down beside her; she looked at him as she stroked his hair. Chuck lifted his hand to her chin and moved a finger on her soft skin.

"I was a fool for leaving you," Chuck said in a husky voice.

"Don't think about too much, we have to move on," Blair said, held his hands to her heart. Chuck looked down at his angel, she really had changed him. Eva hadn't changed him at all he only lied to himself to get over Blair.

Chuck kissed her forehead and Blair sighed over his soft lips on her skin. They locked eyes with each other.

Chuck suddenly kissed Blair on the lips and Blair looked shock over his move. Blair stayed frozen to his lips but after awhile her lips began to move with his. The kiss grew heated and Blair moaned.

Chuck wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and dragged her closer to him. Blair had lost all of her common sense as Chuck´s lips were working in to frantic.

"God, Bassss," Blair hissed as Chuck´s lips were moving down her collarbone.

"My, Waldorf," Chuck drawled in his voice. They couldn't stop themselves as they took their clothes off. Chuck looked down at Blair´s breath taking body.

Blair thought back to when Brady was conceived.

_Chuck had just told her what Jack want from him. Chuck had lifted her into their bed. He had ripped her clothes off in a desperate manner. He had said "mine, mine, mine." in a husky voice._

_Blair had moaned "yes, yes, I am yours only." Chuck had gotten his own clothes off in a fast motion. Both Chuck and Blair were naked and ready. Chuck sucked on her neck with passion._

_Blair´s hands wrapped around his neck and dragged his head down to her breasts. Chuck sucked on them with hunger and Blair moaned his name over and over. _

_"Promise me, when you are with Jack that you think of me," Chuck said sounding desperate for her to say it._

_"I will," Blair said as she kissed him and Chuck slipped his tongue into her mouth. Deeping their kiss and Chuck´s hand moved down her stomach to her thighs. Blair purred into the kiss as Chuck slipped a finger down to her curls down below._

_Blair dragged her lips off Chuck´s lips and moaned "Oooh, Yess."_

_The finger thrusted in to her and she cried out as Chuck leaned down again to kiss her. Chuck added another finger and Blair´s nails were digging down his back and ass._

_Blair spread her thighs wider for him as Chuck added another finger, now Blair was near her breaking point. Chuck thrushed his fingers faster and harder into her._

_"CHUCK," Blair screamed as she came. Chuck looked down as smirked as he placed himself between her moon white thighs._

_Chuck rammed into her and Blair´s moans reaches high pitched screams as Chuck pushed himself into her faster._

_"UUUH, OHH," God," Blair was moaning and groaning as Chuck was to._

_"I love you so fucking much," Chuck said in a husky voice as he thrusted harder._

_"I love you too," Blair said as she really screamed with pleasure as she came._

_Both came hard and fast, both lying down as they catch their breaths afterwards._

Now both Chuck and Blair were spent on their lovemaking. Both had thought back to the day and Chuck stroked Blair´s hair and whispered "I still love you."

Blair´s tears started to flow again as she had longed to hear him say that for so long.


	6. We Will win

Hi, thanks to my Beta and thanks to you how have read this story :)

* * *

**Hell or love?**

**Chapter 6**

**We will win**

Blair was doing fine but the words Chuck had said were still on her mind, did she love Chuck? Blair needed more time to figure everything out. Chuck was her everything in so many ways. Blair´s first kiss her first time and her first pregnancy. They were so alike and still so different.

The five weeks had past and Blair was feeling dizzy and nausea. Chuck was cutting down on his scotch; the only thing that kept him going was Blair. He had been a fool for ever leaving her. Eva had been a distraction; he loved Blair no matter what.

Blair was having a hard time with school and Eleanor. Eleanor wasn't taking the whole Brady thing to well.

"I can´t belief that you still keep Charles around," Eleanor said to Blair after tea.

"Chuck has been helping me lately, he understands my pain," Blair replied trying to reason with her mother.

"I will break that boy if he ever hurts you again," Eleanor hissed.

Blair looked at her mother with surprise; Blair had never thought that her mother would support her.

"Men will always be men," Blair´s mother said as she stroked Blair´s hair with affection.

Harold wasn't happy to hear that his daughter had a child and he didn't know anything about it. Blair felt bad for not telling him but she hadn't told anyone before now.

Serena felt betrayed to by Blair because Blair hadn't told her anything.

"I can´t belief that you would keep something so big a secret from me," Serena said as she looked at Blair with a sad gaze.

"Serena, I could hardly believe I had a child and lost him myself." Blair snapped at her.

They did not talk more about it and Blair went home broken and upset.

He hearted Blair in the bathroom, she was throwing up again- Chuck opened the door. Blair´s head was resting on the toilet seat. Chuck lifted her hair back and looked at her with concern. Blair moved her head away from him and said "it's your fault, I am….pregnant."

Chuck in shock so he just held Blair tightly to him. He did not know what to feel, it was too early for him to think about another little life. Losing Brady had been hard on them both.

After Blair had thrown up one more time Chuck helped her to stand. He carried her to bed and lay himself down beside her. Blair didn't protest at all, she was too worn out to care.

Chuck stroked her hair in a caring way. Blair had forgotten Chuck´s affection side; she was finally able to start to remember his sweet side again.

"Do you hate ….me?" Blair asked softly. Chuck felt his heart sink, Blair wondering if he hated her, wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"No, I don't hate you, it should be you that hates me," Chuck said in a shocked voice.

"I don't hate you, I'm scared," Blair said in a shaky tone.

"We have to work this out," Chuck replied sounding honest.

Christmas was drawing near, for Chuck; Christmas wasn't Chuck´s favorite celebration of the year.

Chuck didn't like many events but Christmas was just hell for him. He couldn't stand all the happy people and gifts. Blair knew this so she didn't mention the C-word near him.

Blair had planned to invite him to a Waldorf Christmas.

Chuck and Nate were out buying gifts, which accurately put was that Nate was buying gifts and Chuck was watching.

"What shall I give Serena?" Nate asked perplexed.

" There is… clothing …perfume…, jewelry …and underwear." Chuck started to list.

Nate looked at him and said "how do you know all that stuff?"

"I used to date Blair Waldorf and you did too, and she loves all that stuff. I loved giving her them," Chuck said trying to sound casual about it.

"You really loved her," Nate stated as he took a good look at Chuck.

"I still do," Chuck said in a very low tone. Nate caught him and said "you should give her something special."

Chuck had already brought Blair´s gift.

On Christmas day, Chuck and Blair were at Blair´s family dinner, and Blair was wearing a classic red dress.

Cyrus and Eleanor were there to warmly invite them inside. Blair´s father and his boyfriend had also come this year. Lily, Rufus, Eric and Serena were all also there, however Nate hadn't come yet.

"What a party, I only thought that it would be your family," Chuck said in a surprised voice.

Nate came running in and Chuck dragged Blair out off the way.

"Watch where you are going," Chuck said after Nate- who quickly glanced at Chuck.

"Sorry, man, hi Blair," Nate said in a cheery tone.

"Blair darling" Eleanor said as she hugged Blair. Chuck wasn't a hugger but Cyrus hugged him anyways.

Lily hugged Chuck too- Chuck looked surprised over this.

The rest of the dinner was ate in almost silence until Blair suddenly turned all pale and Chuck knew she had to throw up. Chuck helped her out to the bathroom.

"Blair-Bear are you okay?" Harold called after them, and Eleanor rose to follow them but Harold stopped her.

Chuck steadied Blair's back and held her hand.

Everybody, we would like to tell you something very important," Chuck said after taking a great gulp of water.

"Me and Chuck are expecting our second… child," Blair said in a shaky tone.

The whole table held their breath and finally Cyrus said "Oh, how wonderful a little baby."

Eleanor looked less pleased about this news.

She had only accepted that her first grandchild was never going to live, and now a new baby was about to come.

"I know it's much to take in," Blair said trying to smoothen out the mood.

Serena suddenly called out "I want to be godmother!"

"Me to,o ohh I mean godfather," Nate said as he shaked Chuck´s hand.

They continued with the rest of the Christmas dinner; they had a great time but knew that Eleanor was going to murder them for this.

After Christmas Chuck got bad news- a certain person had returned. Blair wasn't going to like this at all and not when that person was a Bass.


	7. The one we hate

**Hell or love?**

**Chapter 7 **

**The one we hate**

His fuck of an uncle was back and Chuck wasn't going to tell Blair. She was too busy thinking about the very idea about having another child.

Chuck made sure to keep an eye on him; Jack Bass was just bad news. Chuck and Blair always had problems with Jack and his way of working.

Chuck had planned to meet Jack without Blair knowing. Blair was going to be kept safe.

"Chuck, where are you going?" Blair asks as Chuck was dragging his jacket on.

He had to meet Jack.

They were meeting in Brooklyn far from UES. Chuck hope not to meet Dan or Vanessa.

Those two would probably tell Blair and Blair would be worried.

The bar was empty except for Jack who was nursing his scotch. Jack and Chuck were so alike on this thing with scotch cold with ice-cubs in it.

"So, what do my little nephew what with me?" Jack says in a contempt tone.

"I want you to stay away from Blair," Chuck says simply showing his uncle the same contempt.

Both Basses were staring each other down, waiting for the other one to break.

"Why, I thought I had won, I got to have your everything" Jack says as his tone was still deadly.

Chuck wasn't the same anymore; he was beginning to think different about life and Jack.

"Blair has no need for you here, and I banished you to Australia," Chuck says in a calm voice.

"Well, you did, but I would never let myself sink so low, to let baby Chuck get the best of me," Jack says showing anger now.

"Speaking of baby Basses, I´m having a baby soon, and I want you to be gone before he or she is born," Chuck says in a low hiss.

"Are you sure the-kid is yours-"Jack says in an unpleasant tone.

Chuck´s heart grew cold by the very thought of Jack making Blair pregnant.

"You are disgusting," Chuck says as he looks at his uncle with loading.

"Indeed, but she still slept with me," he says as it was the most natural thing. Chuck wants to slam him into the bar counter and see blood run, Chuck had never felt so much hate running wild before.

"Blair is of limit to you, and if you come near her, there will be hell to pay," Chuck says as he turns to leave.

He was going to make his uncle life hell if he touch Blair at all.

Blair looks up as Chuck came back with a tired looking face. Blair runs to him and says "Oh my, you are back."

"You sound surprise to see me," Chuck says in his husky tone that made Blair blush.

"Hush, bad boy," Blair says as she rose to hug him. Had she any idea how he loved her?

Blair hadn't said the 3 words yet but Chuck would give her time.

Blair´s morning sickness was still very bad. Chuck was used to wake up to Blair´s empty side.

Chuck was holding her head back as she throws up. She was so tired but she also had an unattainable lust and Chuck was drag to her bed every night.

Chuck had work hard that day and he was taking his jacket off as Blair suddenly attacks him.

"I want you now," Blair says in a commanding tone. She drags Chuck by the tie and shoves him down on the bed.

Blair´s passion fill kisses were more than enough to wake him up. Chuck lifts Blair into his embrace. Caring her up stairs as she attacks his neck with love-bites, Chuck lay her down on the soft bed.

Blair rips his shirt and says "oops, no more shirt..."

Chuck looks down at his mix; she had this power to capture him with one look.

"Hay, my favorite shirt," Chuck says sounding sad over his shirt´s fayed. Blair just laughs in her vixen voice.

Chuck turns Blair over so she ends under Chuck, and he kisses her neck and shoulders.

Blair tucks is pants down and Chuck lifts Blair´s nightgown over her head. Blair was only wearing lacy black panties. Chuck was hard for her and she was wet for him. Getting their underwear off was no problem.

Both lying on the big bed, Chuck turns Blair so she was on top of him. Blair moves her soft fingers to his dick and strokes him. His hand was moving down her soft as silk body. Chuck was caressing her hips and down to her hot sex.

Blair moans as Chuck´s finger inters her. Blair was so wet and two fingers were enough to send her over.

"Ohh, CHUCK," Blair whimpers as she came, and Chuck removes his fingers up to lick them clean.

Chuck helps Blair to slip down on his erected cock. Blair´s soft pussy walls clamps around Chuck´s hard wood. Both moan as Chuck moves her down on him. Blair moves her hips up and down with passion as Chuck nipples on her neck.

Blair in lean into kissed him as they move together. Chuck holds her hips in his firm hands and strokes her ass. Blair starts to move more aggressive against him. Chuck holds her tight and helps her move and both were moaning and groaning.

Getting closer to their final Chuck pinches Blair´s clit.

"Yesss, Fuck, Chuck,"Blair scream as she cum.

Chuck gives at straggled moan, "God, you are so sexy when you swear."

Both collapses on the bad and Chuck wipes sweat of Blair´s cheeks. Their breaths were coming in gaps and hearts pounding. Blair fall asleep in Chuck´s embrace and Chuck strokes her hair.

The next day Blair´s side of the bed is empty and Chuck finds her in the bathroom. She is throwing up again.

Chuck holds her hair and Blair´s shoulders shook.

After Blair had cleaned up Chuck made her drink apple juice.

That was the only thing Blair like this days, Chuck did not mind buying her apple juice.

He himself did not like it but Blair need it.

Chuck made her eat her vitamins to.

After that they went to the doctor and had their first screening of the child in Blair.

"Well, it looks pretty, good to me," Chuck says as he looks at the screen. Blair laughs and says "I hope our baby is happy inside me,"

"How could it not be when it as a mother who loves it," Chuck says touching Blair´s stomach.

Blair hears the sad tone and Chuck´s voice and knows he is thinking about his own mother. Blair remembers meeting Elisabeth Fisher.

Blair takes Chuck´s hand and says" your mother loved you enough, to know she wasn't a good mother, and she didn't want to hurt you by staying."

Chuck nods and holds Blair to him. They got the picture of the baby with them home.

That night there was a big charity thing at the Plaza hotel and Chuck and Bass industries were hosting it.

Blair was there to because of the course when to teenage mothers and Blair felt a connection with them.

Know body knew this except for Chuck and Blair´s family.

The speech was about to begin when Jack Bass suddenly stands and starts to speak.

"I will give a big thanks to my nephew and the Bass industries for hosting this nice party. I also want to say congratulations to Charles Bass on his soon to be child," The crowd when quite and Jack when on, Chuck was trying to stop him about a man was block Chuck´s way.

"I want to wish his lovely girlfriend Blair Waldorf the best a luck, now that she is bringing a new member to the Bass family. Lest toast to them," Jack says reaching his glass and everyone say"to Charles and Blair."

Chuck was going to murder Jack Bass after this event. Blair was so near to crying and Serena was holding her and sanding Jack hateful looks.

Nate looks angry to, how dare he say that in public.

Chuck walks over to Blair and holds her and says "Jack will pay trust me."

Jack walks over to them "why so shock Blair? Thought dear Chucky told you I was back." '

Blair looks at Chuck with surprise and says"no, he didn't." Chuck knew Blair would be angry at him for hiding such vital information.

Jack look triumphantly at Chuck and says" Goodbye sweet Blair and if your child is a boy name him Jack."

Blair was furious and says" how would you hide it for me?"

Chuck was pleading with her" I didn't want you to worry about Jack."

"By lying to me," Blair says as she walks away with Serena. Nate looks and says" you only did this to protect Blair, she will come around."

"No, Nate she hates me," Chuck sounds down and depress. He knew in his heart that he would do everything to get Blair back no matter what, even if he was down right now.


	8. We always meet at the cross road

**Hell or love?**

**Chapter 8 **

**We always meet at the cross road **

Chuck slept at Nate´s that night and his thought was on his unborn child and Blair. Chuck woke up and decides to go home to their apartment Chuck had brought Blair for Christmas.

Lucky for him, his key still work meaning Blair hadn't change the lock. Blair must be fast asleep. Chuck went to their bedroom and found his beauty fast asleep. He would always love her.

Blair´s curly chocolate hair was spread all over her pillow and tucking Chuck´s pillow to her chest. Chuck tucks her in.

Chuck walk back into the living room to sleep. He would sleep much better knowing that Blair was safe and asleep.

Blair woke up and mists Chuck, his warm arms wrap around her and his light kisses. Blair walks into the living room and finds Chuck sleeping on the couch. He was so cute in his sleep. His hair was tussled.

Blair made breakfast and Chuck wakes up to the smell of coffee.

Chuck walks out into the kitchen and finds Blair standing there and smiling at him.

He doesn't know what to think and says" Blair, I´m sorry. I just want you safe and I should have told you that Jack was back."

Blair looks thoughtful at Chuck, who was nervous as she hadn't answered him.

"Why did you tell Jack about our baby?" Blair says after a slight hesitation.

"I was happy to tell him because I was happy for us, and I didn't think he would use it against us. I should have known he would use it," Chuck says sounding honest and Blair looks at him and sees it in his eyes.

"Oh, Chuck, I was just angry because I thought you were hiding more from me," Blair says as she bitts her lips.

"No, I´m not hiding anything from you," Chuck says as he looks pleadingly at Blair.

"Can I hold you?" Blair says as Chuck grabs her.

"I love you and I will never hide anything from you again," Chuck says as he kisses Blair.

They still had a problem Jack hadn't left UES yet and Chuck want him gone. Mike told him were Jack was and he and Blair were going to get rid of him.

Blair was going to lure Jack to her and Chuck would get his man to send Jack home to Australia again.

Blair was playing her part of the scheming well.

"Jack, how nice of you to come," Blair says sounding sugar sweet. Chuck knows she is pertaining to like Jack and Chuck feels jealousy running through him.

Chuck had to put up a lot of strength not to hit Jack.

Mike and his man were on their way and they would take Jack with them. Jack had run away from Bass industry in Australia and left with a huge debt to pay.

Jack was leaning in to try to kiss Blair when Chuck came for behind and says" well, well, Jack, you try to run away from debt not good at all."

Jack jumps in his seat and looks back to see his nephew standing behind him.

"So, are you coming to claim Blair as yours?" Jack asks in a teasing tone and Blair laughs out loud.

"Did you really think Blair Waldorf, would fall for a man who insult her, and break her relationship?" you must be really dumb to," Blair says as she rose and walks over to Chuck and says "let's leave."

Chuck nods and Mike and his men drag Jack out and back to the plain to Australia.

"Well played my angel," Chuck says as he kisses Blair.

"We are a great team, little J was right in one thing we are strong together," Blair says as she nipples on his neck.

"Yes, like Brad and Angelina when they are not fighting," Chuck says and strokes Blair´s back.

"So what shall we name the baby?" Chuck asks as he and Blair lay down on the bed.

"If it's a boy is want to name him Christian and it it's a girl Annabella," Blair says and Chuck has this loving smile and says" I love to have a chocolate brown hair angel for a girl." Blair looks stunt at Chuck´s wish and says "Why a girl?"

"She would be so cute like a mini Blair," Chuck says with a smirk on his face.

"Hearing Chuck Bass saying cute is just sweet and strange," Blair says in a teasing tone. Chuck rolls her over so she is on top of him.

"You are everything to me and more, his voice holds such promise and Blair knows he means it.

Blair´s pregnancy was progressing very well and Chuck was by her side. Blair had this wild cravings and Chuck had to buy it to her. Nate said it freaked him out and Chuck just laughs and says" I kind of like Blair when she is like this." Not only did she crave things, she also crave sex and Chuck was put to use often.

Blair was close to her birth date and she was getting very worried and had packed a bag with all the necessary stuff. One night Blair´s water broke and Chuck had to get her to the hospital.

"God, this hurts," Blair whines as Chuck was holding her hand. Getting her into the limo fast and Arthur was driving way over the limit.

They were lucky not to get stop and Chuck carried Blair into the reception.

A doctor can quickly and got Blair over on a bed.

They wait, wait, wait and wait and Blair was moan in pain and the doctor came back and says" she is dilated enough now."

Blair was spreading her thighs while Chuck was holding Blair´s hand. His fear of losing Blair was running like a wild fire through his body.

"Push, Ms. Waldorf," the doctor says as Blair push and cry out in pain.

"MotherChucker," Blair cries as Chuck was holding her hand. He knew women could be a little crazy while giving birth.

Blair was swearing at Chuck and calling him bad names lucky for him Lily warn him about it.

"_She will get a little aggressive towards you but it´s only the pain talking, "Lily says as she stirs in her tea. _

_Chuck looks at his stepmother with wonder. _

_She just smiles and says" the whole given birth can be a very strange thing for the man." Chuck wonder what his own father had reacted to his birth. _

_Lily looks like she can read Chuck´s thought as she says" your father was scared shitless by your mother's word towards him. _

"You are nearly there," the doctor says sounding reassuring to Blair.

"I can´t take this anymore," Blair cries and Chuck strokes her sweaty face and says" yes, you can I want to see my baby and you do to."

Blair pushed really hard and screams and the baby´s body is out.

The baby wails and Blair smiles with relief.

"It is a baby girl," the doctor says and Blair´s eyes go teary.

Chuck gets to hold his daughter and shows her to Blair. Their girl was perfect with small eyes that were still close and a cute nose.

She had very visible cheekbones like her father.

"She has your cheekbones," Blair says as Chuck laid her down to Blair´s breasts.

"Yeah but I hope she has your eyes," Chuck whispers to Blair.

Their pretty baby has Chuck wrap around her finger before she could even speak.

"Blair, we need to name her," Chuck says as Blair was breast feeding her.

"Annabella Evelyn Waldorf-Bass," Blair says shortly and Chuck says "everybody will call her Bella."

"Why?" Blair asks as Chuck kissed her forehead.

"Bella means beautiful in Italian," Chuck says as he looks down at his tiny daughter.

"Oh, that sounds so Twilight," Blair says and Chuck chuckles over his own line.

"Yeah it did but it still mean beautiful," Chuck says in a happy tone.

Bella was sucking from Blair´s breasts with eagerness.

Chuck looks at Bella gets her fill.

Blair holds Bella out to Chuck and says" do you want to burp her?

"Yes, give me our princess," Chuck says in a caring tone. Blair looks at Chuck lifts her up.

Their love grew and Bella was shown to the rest of the family.

Serena was hugging and kissing Bella´s cheek all the time and Eleanor and Lily were both trying to get to hold their granddaughter.

"Thanks for coming today to see our Annabella," Blair says as she takes Bella out of Serena´s embrace.

Nate says to Chuck that Bella looks like Blair and Chuck had to agree with him.

Blair and Chuck were spending more time together because they both wanted to be near Annabella.

Blair had still not said the 3 words but she felt more and more connected to Chuck. She was close to say the words but every time she was near she became distracted.


	9. Say the words!

**Hi, hope you like this and please write me a comment or two and thanks beforehand.

* * *

Hell or love?**

**Chapter 9 **

**Say the words! **

Blair and Chuck were fast asleep as Annebella suddenly starts crying. Chuck groans as Blair woke up and she starts to lean down to carry Bella back to bed so she would feed her.

"Is our little baby hungry?" Chuck asks as Blair starts to stroke her baby girl's hair.

Chuck looks as Blair opens her bra to feed Bella. Blair starts singing to her. Chuck had not heard Blair sing like that before. She sang Moon River for Bella. Blair made Bella shift breast and she give a cute little sound.

Blair finish feeding Bella and Chuck got the honor in burping her. She gives him an adoring little smile and Chuck had to stop himself from grinning like an idiot. Blair saw his smile it wasn't a Bass smirk but a real smile.

"Chuck Bass do smile," Blair says as she looks at Chuck. Chuck lifts Bella back into his arms and says" baby Bass has great power over me."

Chuck strokes her cheek with affection.

Blair looks how Chuck cares for Bella. She would never belief Chuck Bass cable of loving a child and being a father before now.

The 3 words burn on her tongue but every time she had told him that in their past them they had end up in hell.

He put Bella back in a crib as she starts to sleep. Blair gives her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Chuck leans down to kiss Blair´s lips. She had missed the kisses and she longed for him.

They walk with Bella to the graveyard for the first time. They both want to show her to Brady.

"Look Brady your little sister," Blair says softly as she and Chuck place 3 roses on his grave, after they had told Brady, Blair and Chuck when to Bart´s grave to tell him.

"Father, I want you to meet Annabella," Chuck says. Bart would have love Bella. Everybody likes her and she was everybody´s favorite girl.

They also put flowers on Bart´s grave and left.

Bella was getting tired and Blair needs to change her diaper.

Chuck helps Blair to choose new clothes for Bella.

"Here baby," Chuck says to Blair as he came back with a tiny purple dress with white tights.

"You really want people to see she is a Bass," Blair says in a teasing tone.

"Of course I want people to think she is mine," Chuck says sounding wounded over Blair´s reply.

"I´m sorry, I´m just getting use to you being so human and loving," Blair says as Chuck suddenly lifts her up.

"So, you think Chuck Bass was a monster before?" Chuck says teasing as he swirls Blair around.

"Put me down Bass," Blair whines was Chuck smirks.

Chuck puts her down and looks at their daughter who just smiles at them.

She really was a sunshine their little Bella.

Bella would all ready read for an on early age. Chuck and Blair both discover it one day as a news paper was lying down next to her. The way her lips forms the words and how she tried to pronouns them.

"Blair, I think our little Bella is trying to read," Chuck says as Bella´s eyes shift to the next line. Blair gaps and says"wow, she is going to outdo us when she grows up."

Chuck sits down to trying to teach her to say simple words like mama or dada. Bella looks at him with a pout that clearly says- I´m- not- going- to- let –you- boss- me- around.

Blair thought her adorable and Blair laughs. Chuck looks at his girl and says" you are so like your mother."

_Blair as a kid as always had this cute little pout and she stamp her feet, when she got mad. Chuck remembers to well how Blair would pout when she did not get what she wanted. _

"_I want you to come with me to the ball," little Blair yell as she pout and stamp her feet at Nate. Nate looks shock and says" I´m sorry Blair, but I have to go with Serena she has no one to go with." _

_Blair just gives him a disappointed look and runs off. Blair cries and Chuck couldn't stand it so he came to her. _

"_Blair, I´m sorry about Nate, he came be a real jerk sometimes," He says in a consoling tone. _

"_I don't care," Blair says tying to sound unaffected by Nate´s action against her. _

"_Yes you do and I want to go with you," Chuck says in a hasty voice. _

_Blair looks at him in disbelief. _

"_Don't look at me like that I only ask you to the ball not to strip," Chuck says sounding nervous. _

_Blair´s face suddenly turns more normal. _

"_I like to go with you," Blair says after a little hesitation. _

_Chuck was happy that night that he had got Waldorf of all people to go with him. __**Nate had really screwed himself**__ Chuck thought smugly. _

_Blair was on his arm not Nate´s. Blair and Chuck were dancing as Chuck leans down and says" what a ravishing dress." He had heard his father say it and it sound cool to say. _

_Blair blush and says" you perve." _

_Chuck can´t stop himself from smirking at her. _

Chuck had to by more food and they maid had gone home and they had to make dinner themselves tonight as Chuck went out.

Blair was singing to Bella and feeding her.

Suddenly a crash could be heard. Blair runs down with Bella in her arms.

Chuck is lying on the road he has blood running down his face and his leg look oddly angled.

Blair rushes over to him and place Bella on the ground.

She dials 911 and tells them her and Chuck´s address. Blair holds his hand as she feels his pulse and happy to find his pulse normal. _God he was a live just unconscious_ Blair thought.

_Who the hell had driven Chuck down and where were those stupid fuckers? _Blair thought darkly to herself.

Her Chuck was hurt and she call Lily and Lily call the rest if the family.

Blair cries as they lift Chuck into the ambulance.

She and Bella went to the hospital. She couldn't bear to leave him. Serena, Nate, Lily and rest of the family came.


	10. You are everything to me

**Hi, hope you like this chapter and thanks to TriGmini and QueenBee10.

* * *

Hell or love?**

**Chapter 10 **

**You are everything to me **

Blair walks up and down the hall with Bella in her arms. Bella was restless and it was like she could feel something was wrong. Blair and the rest of the family were waiting to hear news about Chuck.

Eric and Serena were both trying to read a magazine but both look like their thought was elsewhere.

Lily was biting her lips.

Blair was the first the doctor talks to.

"Ms. Waldorf, Mr. Bass is alive but has a little concussion but he will be fine when he wakes up. He also has broken his leg. " Blair looks at the doctor with relief but still a little sadness.

She also was the first to see him. Chuck was lying in a too bright white bed. He had VIs and machines running.

Blair walks slowly over to sit in the chair beside his bed. She puts her hand on his hand.

Blair sat beside his bed for awhile and Bella tries to touch her father. Blair leans Bella down so she can touch her father. Bella´s little hand moves over his skin and she looks sad. Blair had a strange feeling that Bella knew something was wrong with her father.

"Bella, daddy will be alright," Blair says trying to sound reassuring to herself and Bella.

God she wouldn't bear to lose Chuck and be left alone. He was her world.

"Chuck Bass I love you so much come back to me," Blair says softly.

He was still out and the rest of the family come into see him. Blair sleeps at the hospital that night not wanting to leave Chuck. She got a bed beside Chuck. Bella was asleep in the crib as Blair decides to sleep beside Chuck instead.

Blair moves into his bed and lays her head softly on his chest. Chuck suddenly gives a groan not with pain but with a please sound.

Blair calls the nurse to ask if Chuck is waking up.

"Anytime soon," the nurse says, she was young and very cheery and it made Blair more at ease.

Blair was relief to hear that and she wait for Chuck to stir again. Bella need to be feed and she needs a new diaper to.

After Blair has feed and change Bella´s diaper Blair sits herself beside Chuck. Bella suddenly crawls over to Chuck and starts to kiss his cheek. Blair has never seen Bella act this way before.

She was a smart baby and she seems to know Chuck needs her.

Chuck woke up finding his little girl touching his cheek and looking concern for him.

Chuck weakly remember the car and the crash. Blair looks at him with joy as she hugs him and kisses his head with loving kiss.

"I thought I had lost you," Blair cries weekly.

Chuck glances at her and says in a rough tone" you will never lose this Bass."

Blair smiles and Bella starts to cares Chuck´s cheek, she wants his attention to.

Chuck smiles at her and says" Bella, my little angel you are here."

He gives Bella a kiss on her baby cheek and Blair a real kiss.

"What happen to me?" Chuck asks wanting to know.

"You- were driven down and I was feeding Bella when I heard this crash sound. I ran down and I found you lying on the road with blood all over you and leg broken," Blair´s voice sounds shaky.

The doctor comes to see Chuck and tells him that he will be fine but his leg has to heal.

The doctor checks Chuck´s head and made sure he had no memory problems.

"You were very lucky that it only was your leg," the doctor says.

Chuck looks lest please over this statement but he was alive and that count very much.

"Chuck did you see who the driver was?" Blair asks after the doctor left.

"No, but he flee for the scene very quickly," Chuck says. He wasn't sure he had seen anything. The car had come so fast and Chuck had barely had time to jump out of the way.

"We will find him, Mike will find him," Blair says in a reassuring tone.

Chuck was given a wheelchair and Blair had both Chuck and Bella to take care of.

"Chuck, be careful," Blair says as Chuck tries to move the wheelchair around the apartment.

"I have to learn to use this damn thing," Chuck says with grit teeth. Blair smiles at him her Chuck was brave and strong.

Chuck was taking care of Bella even if he was disable to walk around did not mean he could be there for Blair and Bella.

The days went by and Chuck had learned to drive much better. Blair was amazed by his will power.

"Oh, my strong man," Blair says as Chuck was up going now.

Bella´s one year birthday was coming up and Chuck had planned a nice party for her.

The whole party was to be bright with a lot of colors. Chuck and Blair had Bella decide colors for the party.

Bella takes the purple cart and the yellow cart. "Wow, your daughter likes the seam color as her father," Blair says as she picks Bella up.

"Of course she does she is a Bass," Chuck says smugly as he kisses Bella´s cheek. Bella surely knew who a girl's best friend was. Blair had to laugh a little. Chuck drags her to him as well.

"I love our little family," Chuck says as the big day for Bella came.

The all came and Serena, Nate, Eleanor, Cyrus, Harold, Roman, Lilly, Eric and Rufus,

Serena over hugs Bella and says "who is auntie's favorite girl?" Nate shook his head with an amusement at Serena´s line

"Hi, Bella," Nate says as he holds his hand out to her. Bella looks at Nate´s hand with skepticism but after Chuck gives Nate a hug Bella takes Nate´s hand.

"She is going to be a scheming little Bass," Blair and Chuck say at the same time.

After the party was over and Blair and Chuck were cleaning up Bella fall asleep on the couch. Both her parents put her to bed.

Tucking Bella in and standing near her bed, Chuck says "I heard you at the hospital."

Blair looks at him with her confuse look but after awhile Blair says "that I love you." Chuck kisses Blair with a passion that is overwhelming.

After a wild struggle they had finally gotten a little piece of heaven.


	11. I knew it was you

**Hi, this is the end of this story.

* * *

Hell or love?**

**Chapter 11 **

**I knew it was you **

Chuck was asleep as he suddenly hears his daughter cry. He sits up and walks over to her crib and picks her up.

"Hi baby, daddy is right here and don't wake up mummy," Chuck says softly to Bella.

Blair woke up to Chuck walking with Bella. He was talking to her like she could understand him.

"Yeah, daddy loves mama very much," he says his he kissed Bella´s forehead.

She gives a little grunt and Chuck laughs. Blair smiles seeing Chuck so happy with his daughter touched her heart.

Bella was trying hard to say words. Blair and Chuck weren't surprise that her first word was "No." She is half Bass so no wonder, after that she said mama and dada.

That night Chuck, Blair and Bella were going out. The big charity ball and Lily was hosting it. Chuck had promise her to come. The ball was filled with important people and Chuck was greeting them all. Blair was trying to get Bella calm down.

"She is so tiny," all the women says as Blair walks by them. Bella´s big eyes scans the room and all the people with a curiously glance.

She hides her head into her mother´s hair and snuggles close to her. Chuck lays his hand on his daughter´s hair and says" let's get Bella some air."

Blair nods and walks out with her. Chuck closes the door behind them as he holds Blair to him. Bella puts her hand out to touch Chuck´s arm.

Chuck looks down at his little sunshine; Bella really meant the world to him. Bella falls asleep and Chuck and Blair walk back in.

Lily comes over to talk to them and Chuck.

Chuck was starting in Bass industries very soon and Blair wants to go back to school soon to.

"Charles, I am so happy that you are taking over Bass industries and I can step down," Lily says as she looks at Chuck with pride.

Blair takes Chuck´s hand and squeezes it lightly and Chuck just smiles at her. They were about to leave when both of them spots Jack Bass. Chuck walks over to Jack with a look that could kill.

"I told you to stay away from my family," Chuck says sounding furious.

"Well Chucky, I heard that you have gotten a beautiful little girl," Jack says in a sugar sweet tone.

Chuck´s face went pale but he still held his ground. Blair came to see where Chuck went to. She sees Jack and quickly tries to drag Chuck away from Jack. She knew how the gossip papers would love to write nasty things about this.

"Oh, lovely Blair with the sweetie pie," Jack says as his eyes land on Bella´s sleeping form.

"You are a bastard and stay away from us," Blair says as she tries to walk away.

Jack grabs her and Blair nearly lost Bella on the floor but Chuck saves Bella.

Chuck slaps Jack and says" how dare you hurt a baby."

The whole room saw the scene and Lily gets the guards to escort Jack out.

Nate came over with Serena looking shock over the whole scene.

"I can´t belief that Jack would dare to return," Nate says.

"We must permanently get him locked up," Serena says in a businesslike tone.

"I have already tried but nothing seems to work," Chuck says in a tired voice. Blair strokes his arm and says" there must be something we have overlooked."

"Maybe Jack drove the car that hit you," Nate says and all the other three say"Nate I think you hit something there."

Chuck went to look for car that could be the one that drove him down. Serena went to all the car renters in town. Blair checks to see if Jack had use another name to get back to New York.

Serena came back with the news that one car renter had seen Jack two days before Chuck was hit. Blair found a name and a passport that did not belong to Jack.

Nate told he had found Jack´s hotel address. He was in Brooklyn and that explained why they hadn't seen Jack before now.

Getting Jack caught was a lot harder then it seam. Jack escaped them. Serena calls an old friend that sold drugs. He would lure Jack in and then they would catch him.

Damien couldn't be trusted but he would sale Jack anything. Damien was only going to sale him enough to get him to fall asleep.

Blair thought this too risky and there for she went to see Jack herself. Jack was please to see Blair. Blair felt disgust towards this man; he was so below Chuck and the Bass name.

"Blair, I knew you would come," Jack says holding out a glass of scotch. Blair shook her head.

"I haven't come here to chat; I want to know if you drove your own nephew down?" Blair says darkly.

"Why would I do that? I don't want my hands stained with blood," Jack says sarcastically.

"Then you got someone ells to drive him down," Blair says calmly.

"Well, it's amazing what people do for money," Jack says acting cold. Jack was trying too hard to be like Bart but he fail.

"Well, you must be disappointed that Chuck survived," Blair says in a please tone.

"Who wouldn't be?" Jack says taking a huge gulp of his drink.

"Now, Blair lest get down and dirty," Jack says as he drags Blair to him. Blair plays willingly but she had taken Chuck´s handcuffs with her. She cuffed him to the chair and says" the police are on their way." Blair walks out without glancing at Jack.

She gives the tape to the officer. Blair had tape her and Jack´s talk.

Chuck was first piss that she had gone to Jack without telling him but he soon said sorry. Blair had done this of love.

"I don't want the Basshole to ruin my family," Blair says as she gives Chuck a big kiss.

"Yeah, the power to destroy things runs deep in the Bass family," Chuck says sadly.

Blair catches his fear that Bella could be destructive to.

"No, Bella will never be so destructive she is a Waldorf-Bass," Blair says kissing Bella´s temple.

"Blair..I wanted to ask you to marry me a long time ago, but bad luck and foolish decision stop me," Chuck says and Blair looks at him with a curious look.

"Will you still marry me?" Chuck says trying not to sound to desperate.

"That time I would say yes and lucky for us both I still want you, so yes I want to marry you," Blair says without hesitation.

Chuck spins her around and kissed her.

"I love you Mrs. Bass," Chuck says happily.

"I love you to Mr. Bass," Blair says softly.


End file.
